Lets Play Some Football
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: He has taken everything from me! My quarterback position, my number, my friend! If I hate Kai Hiwatari so much then why am I in love with him! And why the hell does he keep checking me out for. This man is crazy! KaiXRei


It seemed to Rei Kon that the day juste couldn`t get any worse than it was. The new student from Russia juste came in and now that is all the students in School where talking about.

A few gossips girls sitting behind Rei wouldn`t quit chanting the boys name, Kai Hiwatari.

"I heard he has a hot russian accent," one girl said to the other.

"Oh yeah, I heard he is filthy stinking rich!" The other squealed with excitement.

That was all Rei heard throughout the day was "Kai! Kai! Kai!" It was driving him up the wall. 'If this guy is so special, were the hell is he!' Rei questioned in his mind.

He shifted the duffle bag to his other shoulder as he made his way out of Chemistry to football practice. He was the quarterback for the Senoir`s Wild Bass Football Team.

As he entered into the gym he notice every single football player huddled around someone.

'The coach?' Rei thought to himself setting the duffle bag down next to the water bottles and jogged over.

No it wasn`t the coach it was a tall two-toned blue haired boy. He was big and tall to match it. A well proportioned body, good for a blocker in football. He skin was pale as snow and that brought out his crimson red eyes.

When he started to talk, you could hear a strong accent behind it, his mandarin was good, but a little broken in some parts, but easy to still understand what he was saying.

He was giving out plays to the team, like a quarterback! Rei`s jaw dropped.

'Wait! I`m the quarter back!'

He searched the crowd and noticed everyone`s eyes glued to the new guy giving out the football plays. No coach in sight. But then he saw his friend Lee.

"Lee!" he whispered pulling the black haired boy out of the huddle. "What`s going on who`s this kid?"

He voice was hard and serious as he asked the question. Lee`s golden eyes lit up when he realized that Rei was speaking to him. He was always the slow kid, he was usually wasted on cheap alcohol and high off weed.

"Oh hey Rei," He muttered giving a cheap smile. "What`s up?"

Rei pursed his lips. "What`s up? I`ll tell you what`s up! Who the hell is this new guy?"

Lee turned his dazed eyes to the bluenette in the middle of the group. He hummed lightly to himself and turned his gaze back to a very serious Rei. "Him?"

Rei rolled his eyes. The smell of alcohol drifted from Lee`s mouth to his nose. 'Great he`s drunk!'

"Yah him! Who the hell is he!" the neko-jin asked impatiently.

"That`s the new guy, Kai Hiwatari," he hiccuped and looked at Kai, "He`s the best high-school quarter back in Russia, Coach decided to kick you off the team to make room for him," he paused and hiccuped again. "He`s better than you Rei, I`ll have to say that. But his Mandarin sucks! Good thing Yuriy can translate for us!"

Rei looked at the red headed Russian, Yuriy Ivanov. He spoke good mandarin. Then his face twisted to anger as he looked at Lee.

"Kicked me!" he shouted drawing the attention as the team looked. "How the hell can he kick me!"

Kai blinked and watched Rei.

Lee juste shrugged and hiccuped. "I don`t know!"

Rei was furious and his eyes turned to slits and he let out a low growl. The neko-jin thrust both of his hands forward knocking Lee off balance and he fell into the ground. Rei`s growl was louder now and the whole team could hear it. He was indeed mad.

He then felt Kai`s gaze on him, he shot up an angered look at him.

Then he spun around quickly, his long black ponytail followed behind him and he fished his duffle bag and it hung on his right shoulder and he walked out of the gym doors. They slammed behind him letting out a loud echo!

He thundered quickly down the stretching hallway and spun to the right into the gym office. There sat his Coach on the phone. She was pretty with short straightened blond hair that capped around her petite face. Her blue eyes looked at Rei quickly as she held up her pointer finger indicated for him to wait.

"This can`t wait Coach Tate!" he growled, "I must talk to you know!"

She thrust her pointer finger into the air again and then placed it to her lips and quietly whispered, "Shh!"

He dropped the duffel bag and crossed his arms across his chest. 'Hurry' he motioned with his lips. Coach Tate nodded and turned her gaze away from Rei and to the picture of her blond haired son on her desk.

"I`ll see you soon Maxie...I`ll be in the States for Christmas to see you...yes I love you too bye bye sweetie," she then hung the phone up and spun the chair so that she faced a very angry looking neko-jin. She tried to smile, but failed.

"Let me guess," she paused as she paused and picked up a football and tossed it in his direction. Rei caught it and pursed his lips. "Your here because I kicked you off the team. Am I right?"

Rei juste narrowed his eyes and growled. His grip on the football turned his knuckles white.

"Ah, yes, I see...mad at me, eh?" she tried to smile again but failed again. "You must understand why I did that. Kai Hiwatari is an amazing quarterback and I am honored to have him on my team. But he said he can not play any other position, so, I had to take you off."

She looked at him and still noticed the anger in his slitted golden eyes. He still did not answer or say a word to her. He was too acrimonious by her decision.

"I heard the Chess Club is looking for a new member," she suggested too him.

Rei then abandoned the football. "Chess Club?" he whispered in a confused tone. "Chess Club!"

He shouted now and was completely annoyed with the Coach.

"What the hell is your problem Coach!" he barked. "I am a football player not a Chess player! My like is football not Chess!"

Coach Tate drew back a sigh as she closed her eyes shut for a moment.

"If you still want to be on the team there is still a water boy we need," she advised.

Rei stood dumb-founded as he looked at her. "Are you joking!"

She shook her head sluggishly. "Nope!"

Rei grunted and blasted out of the room full of anger and regret.

"Hey!" someone shouted from down the hall. "Wait up!"

Rei stopped and turned his direction and saw the new student Kai running towards him.

He paused his movement right in-font of Rei and panted a little bit.

"Listen," he said his voice was deep. "I`m sorry about taking your spot as quarterback." His face looked full of guilt.

Rei narrowed his eyes and look Kai up and down. "Yeah whatever!" And then he shifted his duffle bag to his other shoulder and walked off down the hall.

"No Rei..." he paused and ran to the neko-jin`s side. "I think maybe I can convince Coach Tate to have two quarterbacks so that you can still play?"

Rei paused and looked at Kai angrily. "No!"

Kai watched as Rei turned the corner and disappeared. "Okay," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was right after the game again the Saint Louis Wolves. Vanderlake Wild Bass won of course with there new quarterback Kai Hiwatari scoring the last touch down so that it was 42-10.

The crowd cheered and started doing the wave. "Kai! Kai! Kai!" they chanted and sang from the bleachers. The cheerleaders scream and danced with joy that the team had won once again. And the loosing team sulked off slowly to there locker room to cry there loss out.

In the winning locker room the boy were like wild animals jumping around and yelling Kai`s name over and over again.

Lee nudged Kai in the side rib hard. Kai jumped and looked at him puzzled.

"Hey Kai! Did you check out the other`s teams cheerleaders!? They were smokin`!" Lee laughed.

Kai arched an eyebrows at the drunken Lee. "Smokin`? On fire?"

Lee slapped Kai on the back and buckled over laughing. "Smokin` as in hot! Sexy! Fabulously beautiful! Your know!"

Kai grinned a half smile. "Sure hott, they sure were."

Kai didn`t like girls like other boys did, to mention the truth Kai like boys more than girls. He was indeed gay.

The reason Kai had left his old school was because he was being bullied about his sexuality. So now he wanted to keep his secret private from everyone, even his best friend Yuriy, who he found mildly attractive.

The quarterback sighed as he thought about Rei. He thought Rei was smokin` as the other football players would put it. But he knew better. Rei had a girlfriend, the head cheerleader, Mariah Chou. The pink haired, golden eyed neko-jin. So he had to give all hope on that.

Plus for all Kai Hiwatari knew, was that Rei Kon hated his guts for taking his place as the quarterback for there team.

The team laughed and cheered and yelled Kai`s name a few more times before they exited the locker room and headed to there Cheerleader girlfriends who where waiting for them outside. He knew Lee was going to go drink himself til he passed out. And Yuriy was probably going to go make-out with Mariah`s best friend Hilary.

"Rei..." he whispered.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Kai looked up to see the neko-jin boy standing there with his duffel back around his left shoulder. Kai wanted to smile and greet the boy, but something in his gut told him that he better not unless he wanted to go home with no teeth. Instead the bluenette juste watched Rei make his way across the floor to a locker that said Kon, Rei on a piece of spray-painted gold.

He unlocked the lock and started to remove his football equipment from inside. He drove them hard into the bag without care, juste messily they went in. He pulled out his jersey and gave it a once over and then threw it into the garbage closest to him. It made it in with a 'thug'.

He hastily zipped up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder and pivet to Kai`s direction. His eyes narrowed and lips pursed as he caught Kai checking him out.

"Can I help you!?" he hissed.

Kai shook his head and snapped back into reality. He looked at Rei`s tiffed golden eyes, they where slitted. 'Should I tell him?' Kai asked himself. He quickly shook his head again and looked at Rei.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Rei juste nodded and left the room quickly. Not making a sound under his feet.

Kai took a deep breath and blew it out quickly. "Oh god," he grabbed himself and quickly let go. "No!" he shouted to himself.

He walked over towards the trash can and fished up Rei jersey. He layed it on the ground and started to examine it.

It was blue and gold and had a large "1" imprinted on the back with his last name, Kon, in gold letters above it. It was dirty and caked with grass stains. It showed that Rei was indeed a great quarterback.

* * *

Kai steadied himself as he exited out of the locker room. It was getting dark, he had been in there for a few hours. Inside his bag he held his gear and Rei`s old jersey. He patted the bag softly and looked up at the moon that was slowly making it`s way into the stary sky above.

He pursed his lips and then opened them to take a deep breath of the night air. The night always seemed to calm him down.

____________________________________

"Oh Rei!" Mariah purred cuddling close to the boy`s chest. "The game was wonderful! If only you could have seen it," she said softley in her chiming voice as she tied her fingers with his.

"hmph," Rei grunted under his breath.

He felt Mariah`s soft purring motion beneath his t-shirt and that feeling always calmed him, but for now it didn`t. His mind was too cludered with Kai, he didn`t feel like cuddling with his girlfriend. He juste let out a quiet restless moan.

"Oh you should have seem Kai. He was an amazing Quarterback!" she paused and kissed Rei on the nose. "But not as good as you hun!" she grinned.

Rei grinned too. At least someone still thought he was better than Kai.

"But man he was juste marvelous! And very stunning!" she exclaimed.

Rei`s eyebrows pressed together. "Excuse me Mariah?" he said confused.

"Oh! I mea-"

Rei cut her off and he pushed her off his lap. "You never said that about me!"

She giggled a little. "Yeah I did!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No."

"Oh...I didn`t, well you are and I am sure you know that!" she smiled.

Rei shook his head. He didn`t have the feeling for Mariah anymore. Before he thought he had fall in in love with her, that she was the one he would marry. But now something in his gut was telling him no, that she wasn`t the one.

"You like Kai don`t you?" he asked raising a black eyebrow to her.

She giggled and started to blush. "Me!? Like Kai!? oh heavens no Rei!" she laughed a little and tried to hide her blushing red face. "I only love you! My sweet Rei!" She stood to her feet and bent down to kiss him, but Rei`s hand pressed against her chest pushing her away.

He looked at her with his serious glowing eyes. "Really?"

She choked back a sob as her eyes began to water. "Rei!? How could you positively think that I love another man!" she tried to laugh but it sounded sarcastically. "Honestly Rei, sometimes I wonder what can be wrong with you!"

Rei let his hand fall to his side. "It`s over Mariah."

Mariah stopped her sobbing laugh and looked at him with her wide golden eyes. "What!?" she said puzzled. "A-Are you breaking up with me?"

Rei nodded once and got to his feet. "Yes I am, sorry Mariah. I juste don`t think I love you anymore."

She looked at him and her knees buckled beneith her as she fell to the ground and started bawling her eyes out. Tears rained down her face like it was raining cats and dogs outside, the tears splashed to the ground loud that you could hear them.

"How!?" she howled.

Rei juste shrugged and made his way towards the door.

"I`ll see you tomorrow at school I guess. Bye Mariah," he shut the door behind him quietly.

He was walking across the cross walk and could still hear Mariah mourning. He juste shook his head and continued to walk towards his house.

* * *

Mariah bashed her fists into the wooden floor until they started to bleed from the splinters entering her skin.

"Why!" she bawled slamming her fists multiple times into the floor board. "Why! Why! Why!"

She shouted and screamed her lungs out until she could tell that her voice was giving way and started to sound raspy.

She looked up to the chair Rei was sitting in before he had left her crying. "How dare he!" She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and continued to stare at the empty chair.

* * *

Rei turned the corner to the walkway to his front door and stopped and gulped seeing Kai Hiwatari sitting on the front stoop with his jersey on his lap.

"Kai?" he said.

Kai had his chin resting on his palm and his eyes opened to see Rei standing there startled. "Oh!" he gasped standing to his feet quickly.

"What are you doing here? At my house? And how did you get my address?" Rei questioned the bluenette.

"I-uh...you forgot this in the locker room! A-And Yuriy gave me your address," he spoke quickly tossing the Jersey to Rei.

Rei grabbed the jersey and looked it over. The mud and grass stains where gone, no dirt spot to be found on the whole shirt. "You cleaned it!" he said looking at Kai amazed. "But why?"

Kai`s hid the blush that was rising on his cheeks. "Well...um, I don`t want you to quit because of me," he said firmly. "I want you to um...coach me."

Rei`s jaw dropped and eyes widened. He shook his head and looked serious against. "You want me to coach you!? You don`t need coaching! Your the best quarterback her in China now."

Kai shook his head vigoresly. "No! No! I`m not!" he looked at Rei with his tired crimson colored eyes. "You are, not me, you!" he insisted.

The neko-jin looked puzzled as he looked down at his now cleaned Jersey shirt. "well..." he began.

The bluenette smiled. "Please Rei. If you don`t feel like teaching me could I at least talk to you and toss the pigskin with you?" he asked.

Rei noticed that in Kai`s other hand was a football. "Okay," he said folding to Jersey placing it on the ground. "Toss it."

Kai nodded and gave the pall a perfect throw as it spiralled towards Rei`s opened hands.

"So?" Rei began. "What do you want to talk about?" He tossed the ball back to Kai.

Kai caught it and launched it back to the neko-jin. "Um...promise you won`t tell."

Rei hurled the ball hard back to Kai. "Um...sure."

Kai held the ball for a second before tossing it back to Rei`s awaiting hands. "Have you ever, thought about someone so much that well you think that your starting to like them."

The ball fell into Rei`s hands. "Yeah, um, I guess," he casted the football again to Kai`s direction.

The bluenette jumped up and caught it. "But..it`s not," he paused and threw it back. "A girl."

Rei captured the football and looked at Kai close-mouthed.

Kai knew Rei wasn`t going to answer right there. He caught the ball Rei threw back. "A boy..."

The neko-jin looked at him and didn`t catch the ball that flew past his head. "What are you talking about Kai?"

The bluenette looked to the ground as his bangs covered his eyes. He let out a sigh. "I`m gay, Rei."

Rei tightened his lips and didn`t take his gaze off the bluenette. "Okay."

"Your not going to call be a queer, or throw me around?" Kai questioned looking at Rei.

Rei juste shrugged. "No."

"Why?"

Rei went and fished up the football. "Because...I don`t know."

Kai watched him pace back and forth with the ball in his clutches. "Rei?"

"I think I know what you mean, Kai...about linking the oppisite sex thing, thinking of them I guess," he paused and didn`t take his eyes off the football he was maneuvering in both his hands. "I have been so jealous of you. Coach Tate likes you more than me. She gave you my quarterback position. My girlfriend, I dumped her because she is starting to like you! You seem so much better at things that I am at!"

Rei removed his stare from the ball to Kai. Kai was juste standing there with his lips pursed together tight and looked a little sorry for what was happening in Rei`s life.

"Everything! Whatever you try you are better than me. Your getting straight A`s I heard. I honestly think I am starting to...like you." he cheeks had turned to a pink tinge and started to burn.

Kai looked half delighted at how Rei reacted to this conversation. "I understand, I`m sorry," he apologized.

Rei smiled. "Where were we? Ah yes!" he tossed the ball into the air. "Tackling!" he cocked his head to the side so Kai could see his devilish smile. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

Kai grinned.

* * *

Kai and Rei fell to the ground jaded and panting for air. They laughed and pushed each other with there fists.

"Nice one! Why aren`t you a blocker!" Kai laughed.

"Ha! I could ask you the same thing!" the neko-jin snickered.

Kai laughed as he sat up holding his busting gut.

Rei paused and stared at him and suddenly blushed. Kai blushed lightly as well.

The neko-jin sat up and faced Kai placing his hand on Kai`s chest. He examined the muscles, his finger traced everyone slowly.

Kai`s hand tilted Rei`s chin up so that he could see the golden cat-like eyes. They shined with lust and love and curiosity. Kai bit on his lower lip looking at Rei`s features.

He leaned in slowly feeling Rei`s sweet-smelling breath caress his pale skin. "Rei..." he murmured softly.

Rei`s lips parted slowly as he felt Kai`s breath brush against him too send a jolt of joy through his body.

The bluenette`s hand slid onto the neko-jin`s shoulder then traveled up his neck and found itself lost in the forest of soft black hair. He slowly massaged Rei`s head and could hear the boy purr softly.

'He`s purring! H-He like it!' Kai thought astonished.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Rei`s soft ones. They were warm and wet. The taste of Rei was exotic to Kai. Different from any other kiss before. He had the desire to explore this new body, and taste the exotics of the boy called Rei.

Rei`s hand cupped Kai`s face and pulled him closer towards his kiss. His lips came apart as his tongue massaged the bluenette`s lower lip.

Kai let out a moan of pleasure as he topped Rei and pushed him down into the grassy floor. His hand was wrapped around the neko-jin`s waist and the other laid next to it`s head. He could feel Rei suck at his lower lip, wanting to enter so badly and explore. He smiled against the kiss and let Rei do what he wanted.

The neko-jin thrust his tongue into Kai`s mouth licking and feeling it`s way. It was stopped however by Kai`s tongue. Both tongues fought and fought and both boys enjoyed every minute.

Rei`s eyes closed shut as he let out another moan and gave up the tongue fight, this time he let Kai explore his cave-like mouth. Another moan he let out.

Picture of Mariah played in front of his closed eyes and he let out a gasp. He pushed Kai away and crawled away from him quickly panting for air. "I-uh...have to go!" he gasped as he jumped to his feet and picked up his folded Jersey. Before he shut the door he looked back at the confused Kai sitting there looking puzzled as ever.

"See you tomorrow," he said shutting the door quickly.

The bluenette gulped and looked at the house. 'Oh God!' he thought. 'R-Rei and I...made out!' He smiled to himself as he got to his feet. 'Maybe there is a chance then. For him and I to be together.'

* * *

**Geirr: **KaiXRei my favorite yaoi couple. I got the idea of this fanfic when watching a football game.

I love me some football XD Football is my favorite sport to watch. It would be a lot more fun watching two hunks like Kai and Rei battle it out on the field. I would so go pay money for that game lol

Hope you like it.


End file.
